Rainy Day
by Yami-no-Aura
Summary: A little Christmas gift for my awesome followers. Levi is the leader of the mafia and Eren tries to take an interest in his work. A drabble of pure smut.


Merry Christmas my darlings! Here's some ereri smut for you! This little drabble was inspired by a fave Tumblr buddy of mine, ereri-defense-squad. I love your raunchy little prompt ideas so much, and the more we RP the better we get!

"Hey Levi-san. Forecast says it's supposed to rain today."

Levi glanced from his record book up to his husband sitting across the room, uninterested. "Why should I care about the forecast?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eren huffed lightly, crossing his arms in front of his chest in that childish manner of his and turning his head to look out the window of their home office. "Well, excuse me for thinking ahead."

"Hn"

Eren's eyes snapped over to his husband in ire. "Surely you know _why _I brought up the weather."

"We're still pulling the weeds this afternoon, like it or not," he replied, still bored with their conversation. He jotted down some numbers in the book in front of him, unfazed by Eren's necessity to jabber on incessantly. He'd become accustomed to such over the course of their relationship- the man hated silence. Odd that he chose Levi as his partner.

"Oh come on! Weren't you just talking about offing Eldwitz not two days ago? This would be the perfect time! You know, rain… thunder… perfect environment for murder and stuff," Eren explained, exasperated.

A glint sparked in Levi's eyes as he looked up from his work in interest. "Oh? Since when are you interested in my line of work?" he asked, stretching his arms above his head and leaning back in his chair in that enticing way he knew Eren couldn't resist.

Eren sat up straighter at the gesture. He couldn't help the sharp twinge of desire seeping in to the lower region of his body. It was Levi's own fault for being so goddamn sexy. And irritating. How did he do that? And how the hell did nobody else seem to notice?

"Well, I'm your husband, and for the time being I'm also unemployed. I may as well take more interest in your life," he explained. "Even if you _are_ a thug," he drawled out, smirking at the way Levi stilled his actions at the comment.

Levi glared over at his husband- the boy would pay for that comment, and dearly. "What did you just call me?" He questioned the other man, rising from his chair and easing his way from around his desk to glide to where Eren sat. He placed a knee between the other man's legs in and leaned down to his eye level, his hands on either side of him. "Well?"

Eren spluttered nervously, a bright crimson blush racing its way up his neck. "I meant upstanding businessman of the highest caliber there is," he mustered before Levi stood straight again with that smug grin he reserved only for him.

"Perhaps you'd like to join me then? Since you're taking an interest in my hobbies, that is," Levi drawled. He watched as Eren shyly turned his head to look back out of the window. He wondered if the boy would actually accept his proposition. He was usually so against his husband's "business", but at least it hadn't swayed him from marrying the old bastard and for that, Levi had been grateful. They'd sort of silently agreed just not to talk the dirty details.

"I think… I'd like to. I want to know more about you, and this is a pretty good way to go about it. What do you think?" Eren asked. He was so unsure of Levi sometimes. He loved the man more than his own life, but sometimes he could be downright fearsome- heaven forbid you were in the same room when the short man was cleaning.

Levi looked at him thoughtfully, an idea racing to his mind at the shy way Eren met his eyes. A very, _very_ good idea. A not so innocent idea.

"I think it's a great idea," he purred out in a low voice so Eren would have to strain to hear him. "But first, we pull the weeds before that fucking rain starts," he ordered.

"Y-yes sir!" Eren exclaimed, rising out of his chair and hurrying to follow the other man out of the house.

….… ….. ….

It was raining all right. Levi walked briskly, Eren trailing behind him with an umbrella. How in the hell could someone so short be so fast? He dared not voice such a comment- he'd leave the death wishes to Hanji. Levi had his phone on a GPS tracker, and the two followed it to a small warehouse that stood at the edge of town. It looked pretty much abandoned, save for the few beat up cars parked out front.

"Levi, why didn't we bring any backup? We don't know who all is going to be in that building," Eren asked.

Levi huffed lightly. "Remember what to call me on missions, brat," he warned. How silly could the boy be? This was just too easy. He crept through the parking lot, keeping low to the ground and slinking between the cars to reach the cracked window and peer quickly inside.

"There's two on the left, Eldwitz is on the right. Get Eldwitz subdued while I take out the two on the left," he ordered moving around to the back of the building.

"Sir," Eren gave a silent salute. "Be safe, Heichou," he added with an endearing smile. Levi almost felt bad… Almost.

The two split up and Eren moved around to the side door, peering in through the oddly clean glass. He couldn't see anybody, but that didn't mean there was nobody there. Levi was a professional after all. He twisted the doorknob gently, creeping in as silently as he could manage. He looked around the open space, trying but failing to see anyone that could be in the warehouse.

He couldn't see anyone in here… "What the—" he looked around, confused. There _wasn't _anyone here. The place was completely empty! What the hell was going-

"I suggest you don't move a muscle, Jaeger," came a low voice from behind him. Fuck, he was an idiot sometimes. He raised his hands up in the air when he felt the barrel of the gun push gently into his lower back. "And what are you planning on doing here, sir?" he asked curtly. He knew Levi would never hurt him- this must be why he'd gotten so excited earlier at the house. "What are you going to do to me?" he dropped his own voice and heard a small chuckle come from the other man.

"Very astute, brat," he said.

He gathered the boy's shirt in a fist and kicked his legs out from under him. He heard Eren's gasp of surprise and grinned in excited pleasure as he absorbed the impact of his fall with the leg he kept extended and the hand holding his husband's back.

Eren felt the wind knocked out of his chest, but the fall hadn't hurt him. His eyes widened when he saw the very _real _gun Levi was pointing his direction. "Levi, what the—"

"Shut up brat," Levi said, his face an emotionless mask as he placed the gun against Eren's throat. He slowly ran the cold steel down the man's throat, forcing himself to keep his face stoic when he saw the deep bob of his adams apple as Eren swallowed hard but kept silent, his bright eyes locking with Levi's own.

"I expect you will do as you're told?" Levi purred, an evil grin making its way to his thin lips. He just _loved_ the way Eren's eyes gave away every emotion; and right now they were showing such a delicious mixture of recognition, fear, trust and _lust. _Pure and unbridled beauty.

Eren kept silent and nodded his head, an odd excitement filling his entire being. This was new. This was dangerous. He could see the grin on Levi's face growing ever wider and knew that the man had seen everything that was going on in his head. And he loved it.

"On your hands and knees, you little shit," Levi ordered, his gun never leaving its aim.

Eren couldn't help but salivate at the way his husband's command had his body instantly in motion. He scooted and twisted his body to do as he was told, and looked over his shoulder to stare at the other man. He could hear the way Levi growled his approval and arched his back, wiggling his ass in the air to tease and entice.

"Head down," Levi ordered, walking up and pushing the tip of his gun to Eren's temple to forcefully shove the boy's head down.

He let the barrel travel down the back of Eren's head, down his arched back, and brought it back up to lift the shirt just a bit to let him know the cold shock of the metal as he moaned under the touch. This was better than he had imagined. His cute little husband was moaning in silence, trying so hard to obey him; to _please _him.

He grabbed the hem of Eren's shirt to pull it over his head as a makeshift blindfold, and set the gun to the side out of Eren's reach. He scooped his head down to take in the warm scent of his husband, groaning in pleasure when he caught a hint of thunder under the surface. Nothing compared to the sharp excitement he felt when he saw the shaking tension in Eren's shoulder blades, or the way the man breathed out a husky moan as he arched for the contact he so desperately needed.

He slid his hands down the tanned skin, the heat of it radiating under his fingertips. He peppered small kisses along his back, letting his tongue stroke the heated flesh.

Eren's body tensed as he tried to keep his voice at bay, his eyes screwing shut beneath the white of his shirt and his teeth sinking into his bottom lip in a silent prayer. He felt his pants tightening almost painfully and he couldn't help but rub his legs together, the need to be touched was inescapable. He felt Levi blow where his tongue had been previously and the sharp scrape of teeth dragging and pulling at his skin.

'_Fuck,'_ thought Levi as he continued his slow torture. The sounds Eren made when he tried so hard to keep himself quiet drove him to the brink of insanity. He grabbed Eren's hips roughly, pulling the man back flush against his erection and purred at Eren's shoulder only to nip at the nape of his neck.

An aching spark shot to Eren's cock when he did this. He let slip a shameless moan and arched his back as his mouth fell open, his legs spreading slightly to rub his balls against the straining cloth of Levi's slacks. God, just a little bit of friction. '_Please,_' he thought as his breath left him in throaty sighs and small mewls of pleasure. His body was vibrating a like an instrument and Levi was a skilled musician who knew the melody by heart.

"Who knew you were such a slutty brat?" Levi spoke gruffly on Eren's nape, sending vibrations through the thin contact of his lips. "Suicidal bastard," he drawled as he pulled back and unclasped the buckle of his belt, smirking when Eren let out a whine from the loss of contact. He was so beautiful like this- all need and instinct and passion. Such passion.

"Quiet kid," he ordered as he rose and stepped back, picking up the forgotten gun and whipping the belt from the loops holding it in place, the leather cracking from the speed making the boy in front of him stiffen in attention.

"Turn around and crawl to me, cadet," Levi commanded, his eyes watching the other man with a devious glint in his eyes as Eren moved to follow his instruction. The way his shoulder blades rolled as he moved his arms fluidly was the most erotic sight. Eren moved like a tiger, almost predatory in the motions of his hands, the swing of his hips as he reached Levi's feet and sat back on his haunches.

Careful not to let his makeshift blindfold slip, he leaned back and slid his hands slowly up his abdomen to reach the front of his shirt and pulled the hem up in a coy tease. He opened his eyes under the cloth to see the silhouette of his husband and let his hands roam further across the expanse of his chest and spread his knees in a lewd display.

Levi groaned in desire and pulled the shirt off Eren's head; he had to see those eyes. He knew the gems would darken, his pupils blown wide in animal lust as his gaze looked up at him. Fucking Christ, he was sin incarnate.

Eren smirked up at his only marginally composed "attacker", his eyes flashing with intention before scanning down to what he desired.

Levi grinned back and unbuttoned the top of his slacks- the boy was just the right amount of obedient. He loved that the other man knew exactly what he craved from him.

"Unzip me," he ordered.

Eren moved to do as told, his hands rising to the tongue. "No hands, Jaeger," Levi scolded, glaring down at him sinfully.

Grin widening mischievously, emerald eyes looked up to meet the silver of the other as he rose to his knees and folded his hands behind his back. Their eyes held and Eren leaned his head to the straining pants in front of him, hooking his tongue under the tab and clasping it between his teeth to pull the zipper down. Thunder roiled with the noise of the action, and Eren caught the bare sight of Levi's cock underneath and stifled the vulgar moans threatening to burst from his throat; he'd planned this alright.

Eren raised his eyes back up to Levi's, heat flashing between them as he flicked his tongue out to taste what he wanted. He dragged the appendage achingly slow up to the head that protruded from the opened zipper, tapping and sliding his tongue over the leaking pre-cum. He moaned at the taste, but refused to move his eyes away from their target.

Levi watched the erotic display, his lips parting to let escape the breath he'd sucked in at the contact. "Shit, Eren… good boy," he groaned out, pulling out his throbbing cock to slap against the other man's cheek with one hand and pushing the tip of the gun to his head. "Suck it, now," he ordered, the boy, watching as he bit his lip in need and set to his task.

The warm flesh felt amazing against his lips as he dragged them up to the head and flared his tongue over the swollen, pulsing skin. _'So fucking hot,'_ he thought closing his lips around the appendage and pulsing his flared tongue in a slow, sucking circle. His eyes watched as Levi rolled his head back in the ecstasy he brought to him, his chest rising with the heavy breaths that came with the sweet pleasure.

He pulled the other man further into his mouth inch by inch, pulsing his lips around the shaft with each movement until he had the full length touching the back of his throat to swallow around it. He brought his hands from behind his back and slid them up the sides of Levi's thighs before the other man pulled away from him.

Levi grabbed Eren's hands and clasped them together using his belt, pulling the leather strap up to bring the other man's hands over his head. He grabbed the messy brown hair and yanked Eren's head back to look at him, the sight almost making him forget his composure. The boy was wrecked, his face red and panting, a small bit of saliva dripping down his chin and his jeans were pulled taut over the erection hidden under the material.

"I said no hands, little shit. Now do as your-" he was unable to finish as the other man suddenly attacked his dick. "Ahh- shit, Jaeger! Just like that," he growled out as he kept those hands held straight in the air. He focused on standing up straight as his "captive" deep throated him in earnest, the sounds of his moans and slurping music to Levi's ears. He watched as Eren continuously slammed his face against his pelvis, humming and swallowing as he lost himself in the dirty act. The mess only turned him on more as he began thrusting harshly before pulling out- he refused to come first.

He yanked up of the belt swiftly to bring Eren into a standing position and forced his mouth onto the other man's, rising up on his toes to push him over to the nearest wall and pressing their chests together. His need for the other man spiked exponentially; he loosened the belt around Eren's wrists in favor of picking the man up to grind against his tight bulge.

Eren gasped at the sudden movement, his breath catching at the intense need raging into him. He whined at the contact of the wall- he loved it when Levi got too excited and forgot to be gentle. He lived for those heated moments, and he wanted more. '_More. More. More'_ he chanted in his head as the man holding him bit at his neck and ran sloppy kisses along his throat. Levi could be so dirty when he lost himself, and the feelings it evoked sent pleasurable shivers through to his core. His head fell back against the hard wall and he moaned out Levi's name and wriggled his hips in impatience.

"Lev-ah! Heichou, please… I need it-ngh!" he cried out shamelessly. It was the only time he enjoyed being submissive to his husband; when the man let go of his usual concentration and control he felt like a live wire ready to spark at the slightest touch.

Levi groaned and let go of Eren in order to rip the front of his pants open. Fuck aesthetic. The brat would go home naked if he had his way. Hell, he'd need to be _carried_ if he had his way. He heard a faint protest, but he could care less. He pulled the pants and boxers down in impatience, placing a foot down on the bunched cloth and hauled Eren back up, effortlessly slipping him free of his shoes along with the cumbersome jeans. He wanted to devour the man. Consume him like a flame engulfing a wick.

Eren moaned as their skin finally collided, his head twisting down to lick and suck on the pale skin of Levi's neck. The shorter man growled as his hands grasped painfully at his ass to bring him closer, clenching his eyes shut and resting his forehead against the other man's shoulder. He brought Eren off of the wall to lift him further to where his thighs rested on either side of Levi's shoulders and engulfed the hard cock that met his face, pushing the other man back onto the wall.

Eren's eyes widened as he was hoisted in the air like a weightless ragdoll and cried out at an embarrassingly high pitch when he took him into his mouth. Jesus, the man was a fucking god- only Levi could make him feel so weak and so powerful at the same time. He looked down through his thick lashes at the man who'd he'd made lose his legendary composure. He'd made that happen. Levi wasn't even paying attention to anything outside of his current task, the frightening strength he had used to hold his body against that wall.

Levi was in nirvana. He pulled his mouth off of Eren's cock only to trail his tongue languidly around his balls, saliva coating his face as he rubbed and licked the sensitive flesh.

"Aah, Levi…" Eren ground out. God help him, he was on fire. He watched his husband lap at his cock and balls as though he was his deity. He worshipped them and he was so dirty and so beautiful and so needy. So… "Fuck!"

He wriggled his hips as Levi dragged his tongue further down and rubbed at the tight muscles of his asshole before diving in and out in desperate pulsing thrusts. He felt the slight stretching from the movement and began moving his hips to get more friction. He needed more. He needed deeper. He needed…

"Levi. Fuck me. Now," he gave his own order. He needed to be fucked, and Levi was prepared to give him just that. The man pulled him from the wall and lowered him just enough to bring his cock to prod at the other man's ass.

"Say that again, brat," he growled out, his face messy and flush as he glared up at his husband. He rubbed his cock teasingly against the puckered hole and Eren moaned in anticipation. "What do you want me to do, Eren?" Levi drawled, leaving small kisses along Eren's jawline.

"Fuck me. Now, Levi" Eren ordered harshly. He pulled away to stare at his flushed husband and lowered his face for a deep kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth and moaning at the taste of himself.

Nothing more needed to be said. Levi pushed in to Eren's tight heat with a growl and couldn't stop himself from pounding the boy into the wall. He lost himself in his husband's cries and moans and pleas for more, harder, faster, deeper.

"More, please! Fuck- aah, Lev-" became a mantra as Eren met each rough thrust, adjusting his body to rub his prostate. His cries became more breathy, more needy, more lewd. He thrust his head back as Levi pushed him further against the wall to wrap a hand around his shaft and began pumping his leaking cock.

All Levi could muster was harsh, vulgar moans as he pounded recklessly into the other man. That tension was building. He wanted to come. He quickened his speed, pushing into Eren with vigor- those muscles were clenching and pulsing and it was delicious. He screwed his eyes shut tight as his hand tightened around Eren's cock and spit down on it to pump faster.

Eren was so close. So. fucking. close. His mouth fell open and he cried out sharply as his cock began twitching and pulsing as hot liquid began spurting. He felt his ass clench and pull at Levi's cock and the shorter man tightened his hold on him and leaned his forehead on to his shoulder as he thrust in and out of him. His vision blurred as his prostate was abused over and over until Levi released into him. He felt each time cum burst from the man.

Levi bit down on Eren's shoulder in his release, his body shaking with the effort. He forgot who he was in that moment. He became one being with Eren- lost in each other's heat. He rode out his orgasm, moving his hips against Eren until he slipped from his heat a panting mess and lowered Eren gently to his feet. The boy squeaked out lightly as he pulled him in for a lazy, satisfied kiss.

"Can you stand by yourself?" he asked as he watched Eren pant.

Eren began to nod but when he took a step forward, his hips jolted in pain and he cried out at the sensation.

Levi couldn't help the smirk that came to rest on his face as he swept the other man off his feet and held him.

"You were the one who gave the order," he quipped. He had to admit his pride at fulfilling his mission. Eren was naked and quivering, satisfied but unable to walk without his help. He smirked at his husbands frown.

"What happened to the gun?" Eren asked, looking around the room. Levi's grin grew wider at the blatant avoidance of his remark and nodded his head to the ground where the gun had fallen, forgotten in the heat of the moment. He frowned at his husband, glaring down.

"What if that had gone off in the middle-" his words were stifled by a deep kiss as Levi chuckled.

"Did you really think I'd aim a loaded gun at my husband?" the shorter man asked.

Eren's widened as he looked down. His face split into a grin and he looked back at Levi.

"I should join you on missions more often," he said as Levi carried him out to their car. He really had planned ahead, and Eren smiled to himself at the care his husband had taken. He was placed into the passenger side seat and Levi closed the door and walked back to the warehouse to gather their things for the trip home. This had been a good idea.

A very good idea indeed…

_Fin_

Okay so that's all! I can't believe I just wrote 8 pages of smut! Merry Christmas my lovelies!

-YnA


End file.
